Mz Hyde Comes Out At Night
by KarrineGenesis
Summary: Skye Cohen has had it rough. She's abused, she's got a goddess living inside her, she's bisexual, and now she's been struck by lightning. Well, the lightning is a good thing. It does bring her to Regular Show. MordecaixOCxRigby plus CJxSkye/CJxOC. And a BAD relationship OCxOC but it doesn't work out, and it's the only reason all this love is going to happen.
1. Chapter 1

**New Story. Regular Show will be in the next chapter, basically next chapter is chapter 1. This is the prologue where you get to meet my character that gets sucked in to the show. Mainly based off of Mz. Hyde by Halestorm.**

**OooooooooooooooooooooooO**

17 year old Skye Tamsin Cohen loved watching Cartoon Network. Her favorite cartoon was Regular Show.

Her father was out on business, thank god, cause he was an abusive alcoholic.

His name was Aaron. Her mother, Maria, was abusive when she wasn't drunk, or high, or tripping.

Her mother didn't hit her much, but she did put drugs in her food, didn't allow her to go in the house when they were having a three some with a neighbor, and told her she could skip food when she was forced outside.

Skye knew she was different. At night, mainly on full moons, she was stuffed deep inside her own mind and Liera (pronounced lee-are-uh) was out. She was the only reason Skye was alive.

She was basically dead when she was born, and a God took pity on the tiny child by putting his child, Liera, inside Skye.

Liera got a new body, and Skye got life. Her eyes turned gold instead of the silver color she was born with when she was Liera.

Her hair stayed red brown.

Anyways, at the moment she was trying to concentrate on the tv while her high started to wear off.

Her mom had put weed in the mashed potatoes and Valium seasoning the steak. Her juice had been slightly cloudy from cocaine. She stayed away from that as much as she could.

Of course, if her throat got dry and she started choking, she drank the juice.

It was storming outside. Lightning clapped right outside the sliding glass doors, and the thunder came immediately after.

Skye jumped and paused what she was watching. It was the first episode of the third season of Regular Show, Stick Hockey.

She stepped outside, and immediately regretted it when a streak of lightning hit her.

Pain spiked in her stomach, and oddly enough, her 2 regrets were a, she never finished putting all her stuff in her truck, and b, she never finished the episode she was watching.

Not that she hadn't seen every episode made at least 3 times.

Everything went dark as she fell to the ground in a heap, noting the 'ground' felt like leather.


	2. Chapter 2

**I just bought Mordecai headphones and Rigby headphones on Amazon. They were 20 dollars each, but I found a pack with both of them for 20 dollars instead. Anyways, Regular Show is in this chapter.**

_**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**_

Skye woke up in her truck. She felt awful, but she sat up and stretched until her back gave a loud pop.

Everything looked different. Like she was in a cartoon.

Skye opened her door and hopped out, catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror.

One of her eyes was gold, the other was silver. Her canine teeth looked wolf like, and really sharp. She had wolf ears on her head instead of her human ones, and a wolf tail poked from underneath her pants.

Her hair had a grey tinge to it mixed with the red and brown.

She cocked her head and watched in amazement as one of her ears drooped automatically.

"I turned into a hybrid! And a…. Cartoon?" She asked out loud.

Liera snorted inside Skye's mind. "We got transported here because of the lightning." She said, impatiently.

Skye looked into the bed and noted her stuff was still back there. And regretted not finishing putting all her stuff in the truck for the second time today.

She looked around. She was somewhere familiar… an alley near… the coffee shop?

"Oh man, are we in Regular Show?" Skye asked Liera in her mind.

"It seems so. You know, that was one of the only show we both agreed was good. One of the only songs we agreed on was Mz. Hyde, ironic enough."

Skye loved Liera's scatter brained thoughts sometimes.

It was funny.

Skye got into her truck and drove to the parking lot, parking her truck near the entrance.

She walked in to see Eileen, Mordecai, Rigby, and CJ with a grey pigeon sitting with them. The pigeon wore a jacket with a hood hanging limp on his back. He had a snap back cap on.

Skye sat at a table far away from the group.

Eileen noticed and excused herself to get Skye's order.

Skye took out her wallet and went through her money. A little over $400. She left so much money at her house. 'Not a home.' She thought bitterly, and Liera agreed.

"What would you like?" Eileen asked.

"A strawberry frappe, extra caffeine, and a good sandwich. Surprise me."

Skye smiled at Eileen and watched as she left.

'We have to get a job at the park.' Skye told Liera, looking away from the group.

Eileen gave her the stuff she ordered which was $14.23, and Skye gave her $15 dollars, told her to keep the change, and left with the food.

She ate the sandwich quickly and drank her heavily caffeinated beverage as she got into her truck to get to the Park. I Wanna Get Better by The Bleachers played from her CD she burned.

She stared in awe at the massive size of the Park.

It was bigger than it looked in the show.

Skye loved it here. Much better than her world.

She drove her purple truck around, looking for Benson.

"I suggest Pops, since he's the technical boss and much nicer than Benson." Liera said as they saw Pops in the distance.

Skye nodded.

She stopped the truck beside Pops and leaned out the window, saying, "Mister, I'm looking for a job."

Pops looked up to her. "Oh, yes miss! A new member indeed! Let's find Benson to give you the details."

Skye beckoned Pops into the truck, and wondered if her life had finally taken a huge turn for the better. She told Pops her name automatically.

Back where she came from, her only friends were her homeroom teacher, her truck, and Liera.

Sad really. Skye subconsciously rubbed her scarred arms, knowing those scars were her fault.

She drove until they found Benson.

"Oh, Benson, can we hire Miss Skye?"

Benson looked up at the wolf girl.

Skye gave him a puppy dog face complete with droopy ears.

Benson softened quickly.

"Alright, how old are you? Are you a hard worker?"

"I'm 22, and yes, great hard worker." Liera told her to say.

Skye answered him the same way Liera told her to.

Benson looked at the bed of her truck, then back to her.

"There's an extra room at the house, I'll get Mordecai and Rigby to help you put your stuff in there. So, you're hired."

Skye nodded, smiling from ear to ear.

"I'll give you a lift to the house, just tell me where to go."

Benson got in and Skye turned on the CD.

"We met at a party, about almost 2 years ago. There was a part of me that she just didn't know." Skye hummed along to the song.

"She wouldn't talk to me…"

They stopped in front of the house. Mordecai and Rigby were lazily washing the Park truck, chatting idly.

"Mordecai and Rigby, would you help Skye bring her stuff to her new room?"

"Another o-oh my…." Rigby started, then stared in awe at Skye. He'd never seen hybrid before.

And it was fascinating to see.

"Alright, come on Rigby." Mordecai said, but he hadn't much room to talk. He was staring at the wolf girl as well.

Skye hopped out of the truck and felt her tail wag slightly.

"Here, we need to get this stuff out of the bed and into the house." Skye opened up the bed and took a giant sip of her frappe.

As the 3 worked to put all of Skye's thinks into the room, Liera fawned over the 2 workers.

"Oh my god, they are so much cooler than when they were just a cartoon!"

Skye sighed and put her headphones on, listening to Lost In The Echo by Linkin Park. Skye let the music wash over her as the work became more bearable.

*A few hours later*

Skye had the song stuck in her head.

"Empty promises broken… each word gets lost in the echo…. GO!" She hummed the song and thrummed her fingers on her desk.

She had changed the song to A Light That Never Comes in hopes to flush out the other song, but it wasn't much help.

Skye thanked God that a, she had help, b, Pops gave her a bed frame to put her mattress in, and c, she had a little money to make it until she got paid.

Skye walked down the stairs for dinner, and Rigby got in her way at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh, I was coming up to tell you that dinner is ready." Rigby moved out of her way.

Skye thanked him and went to the kitchen.

Mordecai finished setting the 5 plates, before deciding on 10 and calling Benson, Thomas, Skips, Muscle Man, and Fives.

Skye counted them.

"10?" She asked quizzically.

"Yeah, there's us, you, you met Pops and Benson, then there's Skips, Muscle Man, Fives, Thomas, and Jason."

'He must be the pigeon I saw…' Skye thought.

"Thomas is the intern, and Jason is only here for a few months until he moves on. He's been here a month, he has 5 more months."

"Oh yeah, it's August." Skye said out loud.

She turned to sit and ran into Jason's chest.

Jason was 6 foot like Mordecai. Skye was 5'10".

Jason smiled at Skye and she noticed his eyes shined purple. Liera immediately pronounced her distaste for him, but Skye waved her off.

As Jason flirted with Skye, Rigby and Mordecai watched with more distaste than Liera.

As everyone piled in and Skye met Skips, Fives, Muscle Man, and Thomas, Liera made secret plans for her to come out tonight and talk with Mordecai and Rigby.


	3. Chapter 3

**New Chapter! Comment, favorite, follow!**

**_OoooooooooooooooooooooooooO_**

"This is delicious!" Skye complimented Mordecai, eating the chili as fast as she could.

It was her 4th helping.

"God, I can't remember the last time I had good food that wouldn't make me dizzy." She said to herself, but everyone heard her.

"So, tomorrow is when you start working." Benson said, cutting through the awkward silence.

Skye nodded happily, giving a wag of her tail for good measure.

"So, tell us about yourself. We'll tell you about us after." Skips said.

Skye thrummed her fingers against the table top.

"What do you want to know?"

"How come your half human half wolf?" Rigby asked eagerly.

Skye hummed happily.

"There's a question I was expecting. I'll give you an answer you won't understand: 2 in 1." As Rigby and everyone else pondered her answer, Liera laughed wholeheartedly.

Skye blushed slightly. "What else?"

"Who's your family?" Thomas asked.

Skye darkened drastically, and gave a sad hum. "I don't like to talk about it."

Skye stopped tapping.

"I think I'm gonna go take a walk. I'll be back later." Skye stood, put her dishes in the sink, rinsed them, and left the house.

Jason got up after, saluted them, and followed Skye.

"I really hate him." Muscle Man said, glaring after him.

"Muscle Man, please, he's a good person. Now, we better get to our beds." Benson said, getting ready to drive to his apartment.

Everyone said goodbye as Mordecai and Rigby went to their room. Pops went to his.

Mordecai looked over toward Skye's room across the hall, and Jason's at the end near the attic.

Maybe Skye was to close to Jason.

Mordecai sighed, relaxing onto his bed. Rigby looked toward him sleeping, sensing something wrong, but ignoring it in favor of sleep.

Liera felt Skye walk to their room, having a boyfriend now.

She really hated that.

As Skye fell asleep, however, Liera was taking over.

She groggily sat up and looked in the mirror. Her hair had a gold tinge to it instead of grey.

Liera walked across to Mordecai and Rigby's room.

She whistled, only loud enough to wake them, not anyone else.

Mordecai fell right out of his bed, and Rigby followed suit.

"Woah dudes, light sleepers." Liera snickered, than felt a weird feeling in her stomach.

"Oh man!" Liera flashed away into the 2 girls bed.

"Goddamnit!" She cursed, falling asleep promptly.

The next day, Skye awoke to the smell of yummy pancakes

She didn't know about what Liera tried to do yesterday.

"Good morning beautiful!" Jason told her in the hall.

Skye blushed deeply, and looped her arm with Jason's wing.

When they got to the table, Jason pulled out her chair for her.

Benson served her pancakes and gave a wary look at Jason.

Was he doing it again?

Skye's ear twitched. She heard Benson's thoughts and stopped before pancake entered her mouth.

'What the heck was that?' She wondered, resuming her eating.

Skye watched as everyone piled in for food.

Skye almost missed the way her food used to make her world spin, vibrate, and blur.

Almost. She didn't miss the way her food used to make her fall all the time.

When the meeting started, Benson paired Skye with Mordecai, and Jason with Rigby.

The 2 slackers started grumbling, so Benson paired Skye with Jason.

As the 2 worked, Jason flirted relentlessly, and Skye barely had time to stop blushing before she started again.

When work was finally done, Jason wrapped an arm around her. "How would you like to go out tonight?"

Skye blushed again. "L-like a date?" She asked, and Jason nodded, eyes twinkling with desire.

Skye nodded and asked, "Boyfriend and Girlfriend, then?"

Jason nodded, "Of course."

Rigby looked at Mordecai and asked, "What do you think is up with Jason and Skye?"

"I don't know, but I don't like it."

"I barely like him…" Rigby grumbled, and Mordecai agreed.

"Let's invite Skye to come with us to the coffee shop." Mordecai suggested, leaving their work and heading to the house.

Skye was sitting alone on the couch, sleeves pulled up as she gazed at the scars lacing her arms.

Tears spilled across her cheeks as other scars came into view.

She pulled up her pant legs and gave a sob at the bruises from her neighbor.

Memories flooded through her mind at the sight.

Her father had pushed her into the neighbor's house, taken the money, and left.

That was about 10 days ago.

The door opened and Skye shrieked, jumping up to her feet.

Mordecai and Rigby gasped in horror at the scars, bruises, and cuts along her arms and legs.

She quickly pulled down the clothes and stepped back.

"Skye?" They asked, concern in their tone.

Skye dropped to her knees, tears springing back into her eyes.

Rigby swallowed uncomfortably, and stepped forward to comfort her.

Skye cringed and stood fast, running to her room.

"We have to help her." Mordecai said determinedly.


End file.
